


tight

by amyelouise



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Gillovny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyelouise/pseuds/amyelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's more than one way to relieve a headache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tight

**Author's Note:**

> Although these are real people this is purely fiction.
> 
> Enjoy! X

The Vancouver sun was beating down on them both through the cover of the tall trees above them. Small beams of sunlight reached through the pockets of blank space where leaves should have been, casting bright spotlights down onto the path they were walking on. The heat was making her head sweat through her heavy wig and she sighed at how uncomfortable she was starting to get, the beginnings of a headache starting to echo through her tight scalp.

"Can we sit down a little?" She could see a small bench just a while ahead of them through the bushes and sighed when she heard his affirmative grunt behind her. Nelson walked a few metres in front of her, his short stubby legs stopping every minute or so to see if his companions were still following him.

She reached the bench after speeding up her strides a little and sat down with a deep sigh, attempting to pull the wig on her head slightly to relieve some of the tension there. 

"Is it giving you trouble?" She scrunched her eyes up and eyed the man sitting next to her, his arm resting behind her on the bench and his legs sprayed out before him.

"Yeah. This fucking thing is making my life a living hell. I'd rather have all my hair fall out." She laughed and his hand moved slightly forward to rest against her back, and she leaned into his touch.

"I think I prefer your hair blonde anyway." She raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow in his direction.

"Oh, thanks David for your glorious insight into my appearance." She looked ahead, massaging her scalp, and spotted Nelson sniffing at the base of a tree. She whistled loudly and his ears pricked, looking at his owner. "C'mon Nelson! Here boy!" Regretfully, he began the trek back and sat down to the right of her feet, closing his eyes as her hand came to scratch his soft fur.

"C'mon Gilly, don't be like that. You know I don't give a shit what you do to your hair. And I know you wouldn't give a shit even if I did. I was just making a comment. You look beautiful either way." 

She sighed and looked back at him, relaxed against the back of the bench, finger tapping against his thigh. He'd changed from his Mulder suit into jeans and a tight fitting t-shirt but his hair was still styled and she could see the faint signs of his stage makeup on his skin. 

"You're right, I'm sorry. You know I get grouchy when I've got a headache." Her hand moved from Nelson's head as she fit herself more closely to the man's body, letting her fingers play with the hem of his tee. He placed a small kiss to her forehead that rested on his chest and took in a deep breath, letting the fresh air infiltrate his lungs. 

"It's okay. Sit with your back to me." She did so without question and felt him kneel behind her, his bones aching already from resting on such an uncomfortable surface. His hands moved to her head and his fingers dug into her scalp as best as they could. She grunted a little and he placed a palm on her forehead, forcing her back a little bit. "I promise I won't mess up your hair." She relented a little and let her body slump slightly, cherishing his ministrations. She let out a moan as she felt some of the tension dissipating and her hands scrunched into fists as she fought delicately along the pleasure and pain she was sensing. 

He leant forward slightly and brushed his lips against the shell of her ear. "You know..." His voice was deep and coarse, and she felt a surge of wetness stream into her panties at the sound of it, his breath caressing her skin. "I know one other very good way of getting rid of a headache." He was crooning to her now, his lips and tongue dangerously close to the hot skin behind her ear. A hand that was in her hair trailed down the side of her face, dragging itself across her bottom lip, before settling on her breast. His finger and thumb sought out her nipple through her vest and bra and she felt him smile against her neck when he discovered them to be hard. He pinched sharply and she gasped, throwing her head backwards so she was leaning against his chest.

"We can't... David... This is a public path." His hand was squeezing her entire mound now in steady motions, and she couldn't prevent the moan that escaped her parted lips. 

"It's closed off to the public for the filming." His teeth latched onto a soft patch of skin where her neck met her shoulder and she shivered. He licked the offending wound to soothe his bite and purrs back into her ear. "We're alone." Her legs unfolded from their Indian stance and she stood up next to him, hand outstretched towards him.

"Then at least walk a little while with me." She was breathing heavy and she doubted her ability to walk far without crumbling, and she raked her eyes down his body, settling them on the tenting of his jeans. He stood next to her, letting a finger linger on her cheek before walking further into the woods. She followed closely behind, breathing out through her mouth loudly. 

They found a large tree and he stilled next to it, looking back the way they came.

"Better?" She nodded quietly and accepted his hand. His grip became firm as he spun her around, roughly pushing her against the trunk. She let out a gasp as he placed his lips over her clothed nipple. Her hands went into his hair, pushing his head closer to her body, and he swiftly pulled the straps of her tank and bra down her arms. She groaned as she felt the air hit her exposed breasts, but it turned to a yelp as she soon felt the harsh tug of his teeth surrounding her right nipple. 

"Fuck, David."

He pulled at the plaid shirt that was tied loose around her hips and it dropped to the ground as his nimble fingers moved onto the button on her jeans. Within seconds he was drawing down the zipper and pushing his hand underneath her panties, already finding them soaked. She moaned as his fingers started a steady pumping, spreading her wetness across her folds, seeking entrance inside of her. 

He pushed two fingers in and she stifled a groan, her body moving up and down against the tree with the force of his fingers' thrusts. His mouth moved to her other breast and he bit down hard again, timing it with an unexpected swipe of her clit. She screamed and bucked her hips into him, encouraging his fingers to pump quicker and quicker into her. He withdrew his mouth from her breast and stood up so he was towering over her. Her back was arched towards him, her jaw slack and eyes hooded with desire as she rested against the tree. His thumb pressed against her clit again and she spasmed, one of her hands grasping onto his shoulders. 

He removed his slick fingers from inside of her and she groaned in complaint, licking her dry lips. His fingers moved through the loops of her jeans and pulled down, settling them around her thighs. Her panties were next, until her glistening folds were bare before him in the summer heat. She could see the desire in his eyes and she moved her free hand to grab at the bulge in his jeans. He hissed through his teeth but moved his hips back out of her grasp. 

"This is all about you Gilly." His fingers found her centre again and he drew circles around her aching clit, a steady stream of moans escaping her full lips. He slipped two wet digits back inside her again and rocked them up and down, curling his knuckles inside of her to reach her sensitive skin. Her legs spread as wide as they could with her thighs and calves still trapped in her jeans and she braced her hand on his arm that was roughly rubbing up and down her body. 

They both knew this would be short and not-so-sweet, her body desperately seeking a release that would take her mind off her aches and pains. She closed her eyes to the outside world as she felt his fingers brush against a patch of skin inside of her that made her shiver.

"Yeah... David... That..."

He moved against it with more force, his fingers pumping against it quicker and with more intensity, and her own finger travelled down her body to pinch at her hardened clit in time with his strokes. She was mewing louder, her head resting on his chest as he muffled her moans from any preying ears. He felt her walls begin to flutter against his fingers and on his last thrust he pushed his third digit into her warm, wet confines. Her body shook and she yelled into his t-shirt, the arm around his shoulder grasping tightly to his neck. His fingers stayed inside of her, slowly moving in and out as she came down from her high, and his other arm that was resting against the bark of the tree moved to her hair, pressing her closer to him. 

The air was musky and the only sounds were the distant chirps of birds and their joined heavy breathing. He moved his fingers from inside her and she sighed, suddenly feeling empty. Her eyes closed and she rested her head against the rough tree behind her, still panting from the exertion. She felt his wet fingers probe her parted lips and she gladly took them inside her mouth, sucking off her own taste. Her eyes opened and she stared at his towering figure as he slowly pushed his fingers in and out of her mouth. He removed them with a soft pop and swiftly replaced them with his tongue, his lips fitting over hers with the finesse of twenty years practice. He drank in her own juices and moaned, pressing himself into her.

She gasped as she felt the hard tenting of his jeans rub against her exposed midriff and broke the kiss.

"Let me." Her voice was small, still wispy as she struggled to regain her normal breathing pattern. He shook his head, caressing her chin and swooped down to steal another kiss.

"I'm good." He stroked the sides of her waist before dragging her soaking panties up her shaky legs and doing the same with her jeans. Her body was boneless as he pulled her tight jeans over the globes of her firm ass and the motions of his attempts to clothe her jolted her awake as he attempted to button her up. She shimmied her hips a little to help him and jumped on the spot, trying to wiggle her ass into the denim and giggled at the furrow in his brow.

"Just how the fuck do you get into these things." She smiled and her hands went around his neck and he used the belt loops to tug the waistband up higher. Finally he was able to zip her up and do the button and she kissed him as thanks. His hands travelled from the waistband down to her ass and he squeezed. "I'm not complaining though, your ass looks amazing in these." She grinned into their kiss, feeling his hands travel lower. She knew what to expect so she reached onto her tip toes, securing her arms tighter around his neck as he bent lower and picked her up off the ground. Her legs immediately moved around his waist as he carried her back to the bench, laughing as he stumbled over the overgrown roots and twines. 

He placed her down on the bench and stretched, wiping his still wet hand on his jeans. She smirked at him and he shrugged, bending over her to kiss her cheek. 

"All better now?"

Her body buzzed in the afterglow of her orgasm and she smiled as she noticed the tight sting of her headache had disappeared. She nodded her head, a sated forming on her plump lips. Then her eyes widened and she jumped up, her hands pushing against his chest so he stumbled back.

"Nelson!" She screamed, her lips pursing for a sharp whistle. "Nelson! Here boy!" She ran a little down the path on legs that wouldn't cooperate, searching through the thick foliage. "C'mon Nelson!" 

He joined in and the chorused together, shouting for their canine friend. His voice bellowing louder than hers. He tried to whistle but only managed a blast of air passing through his lips. She smiled back at him despite her worry and he offered her a sheepish smile. "Nelson! Come back to Mommy and Daddy!" She grimaced at his high pitched voice and choice of words and travelled further down the path.

"Nelson!" One more whistle and she was pleased to hear the soft pitter patter of four legs moving towards her. Her body slumped with relief as she spun around as saw Nelson casually standing next to a tree. She crouched down nearer to his height, her arms open wide for him. "Come here Nelson. Come on honey." He slowly walked over to her outstretched arms and planted himself on the floor as she started stroking his fur. 

David walked over to them both and placed his hand on her shoulder, ruffling Nelson's short hair.

"We should probably head back to camp. Maybe they heard us shouting Nelson." She looked up at him from her position.

"Oh and they didn't hear my orgasm?" She smiled up at him and he shook his head from side to side, trying to control his giddy laughter.

"Nah, although they might see a suspicious saliva mark on my shirt from when you buried your head there and screamed." She blushed and ducked her head as he pointed to the darkened, wet patch of material just above his left pectoral. She stood up, still looking down at Nelson and straightened her back groaning. She took one glance at the slight bump in his jeans and cocked her head.

"You gonna be okay?"

He started walking back towards the crew and Nelson trotted after him, leaving her stranded in the middle of the path.

"As long as you stop groaning and fix the straps on you bra, I'll be fine." She quickly put her arms back into her tank top and bra, adjusting it to fit around her breasts. "Oh, and walk behind me. If I have to look at that tight ass of yours swaying in front of me I don't think I'll make it nine yards."

She laughed and started to walk before careening off again towards the tree. "Hold on I just need my shirt!" She bent over to pick it up off the ground. He watched her ass stick up in the air and imagined all the other circumstances where she had bared herself to him that way, normally sans clothing. He turned away from her and groaned, Nelson standing next to his legs.

"Goddammit."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all your continued support! X
> 
> http://www.foxgrovebooks.tumblr.com


End file.
